


On the Other Side.

by Dophne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Draco in Hufflepuff, Draco is an overly shy and kind, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Ginny is an obsessed fan, Harrison for my OC version, Harrison is ready for murder, Harry for the original, Harry is Confused, Harry swaps with an alternate version of himself, Hermione in Slytherin, Hermione is the school bully, M/M, Mind Switching, Pansy in Gryffindor, Ronald in Ravenclaw, Theodore in Gryffindor, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: The last thing Harry thought was going to happen was to wake up in an alternate universe where his best friends are Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott, he is in a relationship with a shy Hufflepuff Draco Malfoy, Ron was the top of the year in Ravenclaw and Hermione was the school bully.What Did Harry get himself into? Better yet, how was he going to get back?





	On the Other Side.

**Author's Note:**

> A Story I have on FF.net. 
> 
> This is a bit confusing but the 'original' Harry will be called Harry and the alternate universe will be Harrison. 
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! :D

Harry awoke to the sun shining through the small crack in the curtains of his four poster bed in Gryffindor tower. With a sleepy yawn Harry climbed out of bed, shuffled to the bathroom, took a quick shower, got dressed and headed to breakfast. Though before he could get to the Great Hall he bumped into someone causing them to lose the hold of their books and scrolls. Harry blinked. He then gasped as he realized that the person he bumped into was none other than Malfoy but for some reason he was a bit different. First difference was astounding because instead of the emerald green of Slytherin robes he saw the golden honey color of Hufflepuff. Second difference was how he was a crying mess as he hid his face behind his hands. Third difference was that his hair wasn't slicked back but was casually drooping on his forehead like feathers.

"Sorry," Harry grumbled as he began to gather Malfoy's things making the boy screech in horror as he desperately grabbed for the items in Harry's hand. Not wanting to create a bigger scene Harry let Malfoy grab the stuff from his hands. With that Malfoy was gone leaving Harry more confused than ever. Finally making it to the Great Hall made Harry wish he hadn't shown up. It seemed like chaos where there was no boundaries between houses and the noise boomed throughout the hall hurting Harry's ears.

"Hey Potter going to join us for lunch or not?" Pansy Parkinson said at the Gryffindor table. Harry's face almost scrunched up in disgust but he was able to control his expression last minute.

"Sure why not?" Harry grumbled before sitting next Pansy across from Theodore Nott.

"Saw you bumped into Malfoy there Potter," Nott snickered as if laughing at a long time joke, "the expression on his face was priceless! You did it again!"

"Again?" Harry asked getting a bit annoyed. Nott was making him sound like an asshole before realizing that maybe in this place he was.

"Come on we have been tormenting the disgrace from our first year Harry," Nott answered back confused. Harry was starting not to like this situation more and more.

"Well I have had enough of that for now," Harry said with a shrug.

"Oh come on Harry you wouldn't pass up the chance to get rid of your fuck toy," Pansy rolled her eyes at Harry making the boy seize up. Fuck toy? Malfoy? Man was he horrible.

"Well I grew tired of him," Harry said before getting up to leave for class before realizing he didn't even know what he had

"We have potions first," Pansy answered the unasked question, "you're usually good at this Potter what got your boxers in a twist?"

"Yeah and it's your favorite class," Nott glared suspiciously at Harry. Today was getting worse and worse.

Sitting in Potions staring at the book long and hard trying to figure out the instructions while having Pansy and Nott tell you how odd your being was making Harry's head explode. Why couldn't life be easy? Why couldn't life just turn out simple? Did he not deserve a peace of mind?

"Will you two shut up already?" Harry growled, "Today just isn't my day so leave me the fuck alone." This outburst seemed to please his two 'friends' just enough to leave him be.

"You should add the bat blood after you stirred the potion a few times counter clockwise," a familiar voice spoke next to him making Harry head turn so fast it hurt.

"Ron?!" Harry almost screamed in astonishment making the boy in front of him blink in surprise.

"What is it Potter? And since when did I allow you address me by my first name?" Ron asked with a cool expression on his face. Harry took a good look at his friend only to find that he wasn't even wearing Gryffindor colors but was in Ravenclaw instead.

"Nothing and it was just a slip of tongue," Harry shrugged trying to sound cool as well.

"Just shove off Weasley," Nott glared at Ron.  
"I was just trying to help but it seems I let my better judgment get the better of me today," Ron answered back, his expression unchanging before leaving to sit back at his spot next to Lavender Brown who was also in Ravenclaw.

"Tosser," Nott grumbled as he went back to his potion making Harry wonder if the boy was actually disappointed Ron left.

"It seems that the spoiled Gryffindor has actually found his way to class," another familiar voice spoke up as Harry entered Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Nott and Parkinson. Seeing the person stand there with her hair in perfect place, face full of make-up and twisted in a sneer, and wearing Slytherin colors made Harry's heart break.

"Granger," Parkinson growled pulling Harry to the other side of the room to sit in the far back, "don't listen to her just because you're no good at defense doesn't give her a reason to be a bitch. I mean you are arrogant but that comes with the territory of growing up a star."

"Growing up a star?" Harry wondered aloud as the Professor walked in and surprise, surprise it was Snape but this time he was smiling. Life was getting weirder and weirder.

"Today class we will practice disarming spells and as usual I have picked your partners so please pair up once your names are called," Snape said with a large smile on his face. The smile seemed distorted to Harry in every way but he will have to get used to it.  
"Theodore Nott and Ronald Weasley," Snape called the first two names on the list. Harry watched with intrigue as Nott shuffled to Ron's side with a small blush in place.  
"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy," Snape called the second pair and Malfoy practically jumped in place before tumbling towards Harry. His quick reflexes kicked allowing him to catch the blond before he fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy said over and over again making Harry quite annoyed.

"Stop apologizing Malfoy it's unbecoming of you," Harry growled only to find he made Malfoy cry instead of shutting up. Man was life getting hard for one Harry James Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> SIDE NOTE: Harrison loves Draco but he doesn't know how to be confident enough to stand up to his friends so he lets them think that Draco and he are very casual. Draco is too shy and quiet to say anything about it. Thus it's an unhealthy relationship. He lets people think that Draco means nothing to him even though he cares for Draco a lot.
> 
> Harry will rectify that and Harrison will learn the long way that the only way he was going to keep Draco is to be there for him and to protect and defend him. Slytherin Draco is gonna teach that boy a lesson. :)


End file.
